This invention relates in general to pumps for supplying hydraulic fluid pressure and is more particularly concerned with a readily portable and foot-operated hydraulic power source for supplying hydraulic fluid pressure to emergency hydraulic tools wherein the operator's foot is retained by the foot-operated power source such that the operator's hands are free to use and manipulate hydraulic tools and both the tools and power source are simultaneously operable by a single person.
Firemen, police officers and emergency personnel often encounter the need to free trapped persons who also may be injured. Such situations occur in automobile mishaps, in burning or collapsed buildings and the like. A variety of hydraulically operated tools are available to assist in prying open smashed vehicles or portions of buildings to provide sufficient space for the trapped person to escape or to be removed for medical treatment.
Power sources for such emergency tools are also available, but are sufficiently bulky or have other operational shortcomings that the power sources are usually carried or operated by certain types of emergency crews, such as by ambulance personnel. Such power sources frequently require electrical power or have a gasoline internal combustion engine. These types of power sources usually require at least two people to transport the power source to the accident scene due to the weight thereof and at least two people may also be required to separately operate the emergency tools and the power source.
As a result of the bulkiness of the available power sources and the personnel required to effectively operate both the power source and the emergency tools, most emergency vehicles are only equipped with rudimentary tools, such as axes and the like. For instance, when police officers arrive on an accident scene, another emergency crew with appropriate tools and power sources will be called to the accident scene to free a person trapped in a damaged automobile. The additional delay in freeing the person from the damaged automobile may needlessly place the person's life in jeopardy in some instances.
A principal object of the present invention is therefore to provide a new and improved foot-operated power source for emergency hydraulic tools which will provide hydraulic fluid pressure therefor by a simple stepping action such that the same person has his hands free to simultaneously operate an appropriate hydraulic tool, without the need to wait for additional emergency personnel to arrive at the accident scene.
A related object is to provide a foot-operated hydraulic power source which is sufficiently inexpensive, readily portable and operable by a single person such that all types of emergency vehicles may be provided with a hydraulic power source in accordance with the invention and rescue of a trapped person need not be delayed until other types of emergency personnel with tools and prior art power sources arrive at the accident scene.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile power source without the use of gasoline or electric power such that the power source and emergency tools may be used at a site remote from the emergency vehicle or from roadways.
Yet another object is to generate adequate hydraulic fluid pressure for operating emergency tools by utilizing the downward forces exerted by a normal walking or stepping action, which forces are equal to the weight of the person, including the additional emergency equipment carried thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic power source for operating emergency tools which is substantially more economical than electric or gasoline power sources such that it will be feasible to provide more power sources and emergency tool units to police cars, ambulances, fire engines and the like. A related object is to provide a power source of substantially less bulk and weight which will make it practical for all types of emergency vehicles to carry the power source and associated tools.
It is further intended to provide a hydraulic power source which is more reliable than gasoline engine power sources which may encounter starting difficulties due to extended periods of nonuse.